


Luca

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beat downs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Laszlo isn't really supportive at first, M/M, Mental break downs, Nadja deserves so much love, Nadja is a smol bean, Nadja is really depressed for a reason, Nadja just needs a hug, Pansexual, Pride Parades, References to Depression, Season 2, Secrets, Severe Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Support, Supportive Colin, Supportive Guillermo, Supportive Laszlo, Supportive Nandor, Trans Character, Trans!Nadja, Transitioning, Vampire Family, Vampires are sensitive, binders, but eventually he comes around, but not before him and Nadja split, catching feelings, glow up, referenced suicide attempts, that youll find out in this fic, then Guillermo swoops in, trans man, werewolves are assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Nadja has been hiding something and Guillermo is determined to figure it out.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz & Nandor the Relentless, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nadja, Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. 1

To Nadja's surprise, weeks had went by and she had alreadly hated her ghost counter part.

Her ghost would nag, "You know what you are, then why not do something about it?"

She'd say, "Fuck off."

Something else Nadja caught sight of was the fact that Guillermo was in desperate need of a friend.

So, one night, she approached him.

Nadja noted, "by the look on your face, I can tell you did something that Nandor wouldn't approve of."

Guillermo nodded. "That'd be correct."

Nadja asked, "then what did you do?"

Guillermo sighed and then whispered, "I killed 18 vampires."

Nadja gawked at him. "What?"

"The first two, the Baron and Ludvik, were accidents," Guillermo began. "But the others were vampire assassins sent by the vampiric concil. They were sent to kill you, Laszlo, and Nandor." Guillermo adjusted his glasses. "Fortunately, I disposed of them before they could."

"Thank you, Guillermo," Nadja breathed.

Guillermo looked confused. "What? You don't want to get rid of me?"

Nadja shook her head. "No. You're doing what any good familiar would do. And, I'd expect you to be a vampire by the end of this year."

Guillermo's face slipped into a light shade of red. "You think so?"

"I know so." She tapped his nose.

Guillermo became some what flustered. "Do uh want to hang out?"

Nadja nodded and smiled. "Sure."

-

The two had talked to each other's pasts for hours.

Guillermo rubbed his hands together. "Let's play two truths and a lie." He then explained it to the vampire. "The person who is it tells to truths and one lie about the themselves. Then the other has to figure out which is a lie. I'll start." Guillermo cleared his throat. "I have killed vampires, I'm gay, or I had a goth phase in middle school."

"The goth one? Is that the lie?" Nadja asked, her eyebrows raised.

Guillermo shook his head. He pulled out a photo. "Nope. This was me." In the photo, young Guillermo had an abundance of black lipstick.

Nadja giggled. "You looked like a dork!"

Guillermo blushed again and gazed away. "The lie was that I was gay. I'm pansexual."

Nadja blinked a couple of times. "I'm okay with that." She smiled.

Then Guillermo leaned in to kiss her.

Colin approached. "Hey did you guys know… what the…?"

Nadja turned to face the energy vampire. "If you don't leave, I'll rip out all of your organs and I'll make you eat them!" She hissed.

Colin flinched, stepped out, closed the door, and left.

Nadja smiled. "My turn. I was born into a Jewish family, I love children or…" Nadja trailed off, trying to think. "...I don't feel comfortable to be me."

"The second on is the lie," Guillermo said.

Nadja blinked a couple of times in pure disbelief. "How did you-?"

"I know you. I know you despise children. Now what's this about you not feeling comfortable being you?" Guillermo asked, once again adjusting his glasses. "If it's your looks, don't worry; you're beautiful."

"Uh thanks," Nadja said, clearly uncomfortable. "It's actually not that."

"Then what?"

Nadja took a deep breath. "When I was growing up, I always hated being called the daughter, she, her, and my own name. I still do, but it's less noticeable. I hate my long hair. I hate that I look so feminine. I wish to be more like you, Colin, Laszlo, and Nandor. I only dress the way I do because it's all I know. I hate my high shrill voice. I hate my fucking boobs. I hate myself." Then Nadja sobbed. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Guillermo pulled Nadja close and tried to soothe her. "Shh. It's okay." He whispered to her, "Nothing is wrong with you."

Nadja sat up, the tears stained her face. "Then can you explain this all to me?"

Guillermo said, "Sounds like you're a trans man."

Nadja cocked her head to the side. "What is that?"

"You're born as a girl but you're truly a boy." Guillermo explained. "Tell me this, does this sound better to you? Laszlo and his husband are out today. Nadja left his skull dusting kit out."

Nadja nodded, sniffling. "Yeah. It sounds so much better." She hugged Guillermo tight. "Thank you."

"Is there something else you want to be called instead of Nadja?" Guillermo asked him.

He thought for a moment before deciding. "Luca."

Guillermo smiled. "Well hello Luca."

Luca giggled.

Guillermo gazed at the clock. "Luca, may I escort you to your coffin?"

Luca nodded. "Yes you may."


	2. 2

Guillermo led Luca, hand in hand, to the crypt.

Laszlo was waiting there. "Gizmo, why are your grubby little hands touching my wife?"

Luca tensed slightly at the word 'wife'.

Laszlo paced. Then, his hand on his chin, he thought for a moment. For then, he moved his hand away and said, "I ought to mutilate your fucking little body!" He lounged.

Guillermo screamed slightly; it was shrill, almost.

Luca stepped between the two of them. 

"Nadja! Why do this? I was only going to kill Gizmo!" Laszlo hissed.

Luca scowled. "Nobody is going to kill  _ Guillermo _ ." He put emphasis on Guillermo's name.

"But Nadja!" Laszlo whinned.

"No buts! Get into your coffin! Now!" Luca hissed.

Laszlo didn't budge.

"One. Two. Three…" Luca began.

Laszlo then ran toward the coffin and hopped in.

Luca stalked over and slammed the door shut on him.

Laszlo asked through the door, "Can I get out now?"

Luca sighed and said, "No."

"What about now?"

"I said no, Laszlo you fucking prick!" Luca hissed, loudly.

"Okay, jeez," Laszlo's voice sounded from the other side.

Luca turned to Guillermo.

Guillermo barely breathed as he stated, "No one has ever really stood up for me like that. Well besides Nandor."

Luca smiled and giggled. "Well, that's what friends do." He tapped Guillermo's nose once again and crawled into his coffin for a deep slumper.

**Cut away to Guillermo's interview.**

Guillermo looks right at the camera--his gaze is firm and direct. Guillermo takes a deep breath and blurts out. "I think I'm catching feelings for Luca-"


	3. 3

Guillermo nervously did his chores around the house. 

He'd dread when the sky went dark--allowing the vampires to enter back into the world from their slumber.

He dusted quite a few things.

But…, the dreaded happened--the sky went dark.

"Hello, Gui-eeermo." Nandor said, entering the room.

"Hello, Master." Guillermo adjusted his glasses. "What can I do for you?"

"Sean invited us over again," Nandor paused for a second, but, then, he continued. "He said the boys would 'hang out' and partake in whatever 'video games' are. Laszlo agreed. So now we being, you, me, Laszlo, and Colin, must go."

"And what about-" Guillermo had to stop himself from saying Luca. "...Nadja?"

Nandor stood a bit puzzled. "Since when do you care?"

"I was just wondering."

Nandor sighed. "She could probably hang out with the wives again."

Guillermo sighed. "Okay. Shall we wake the others?"

-

Laszlo led the way.

Nandor and Colin walked a few paces behind Laszlo.

Guillermo and Luca paced back nervously.

"Are you going to be okay?" Guillermo asked him, as the door neared.

Luca nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

And inside, they parted their ways.

-

Guillermo didn't pay attention the video game everyone wlse was playing.

He kept nervously glancing into the kitchen--he was only worried about Luca.

And he did not have a crush on him. He wasn't going to admit it.

Guillermo spyed into the kitchen.

"...But once again, it went down hill," Sean's wife said. She turned toward Luca. "What'd Sean say your name was, darling? Nadia?"

"Nadja," Luca painfully corrected.

"You a British gal?" Another asked.

"I'm Romanian," Luca nearly almost silently stuttered.

Laughs went off.

"Are you serious?" One asked.

Luca nodded. "Yeah."

"Damn. Sorry for you. That's literally like the worst country on the planet."

Another confessed, "I always thought that Nadia was Russian."

Sean's wife laughed. "No. Didn't you hear her? Her name is Nadja." She really put the emphasis on the J in a way that could practically be perceived as rude.

Everyone laughed.

Luca laughed, nervously.

"Aren't boys just the worst? They're just all about video games and boobs," one lady said.

"Amen," another responded.

Sean's wife laughed. "And don't get me started on transboys. They lure you in with their cute faces. But you realize they have no dick."

Luca bit his lip.

"I read somewhere they're just mentally ill. They think they're boys but they're girls," one said.

Another said, "Mental illness at it's finest."

Luca's lip quivered.

Sean's wife turned back to Luca. "And what about you, Nadja?" Once again with the offensive J. "Don't you believe that transboys are mentally ill and should be killed?"

Luca stood up. He sped walked out of the house. One lone tear slipped out whole he was in the house.

The women exchanged glances.

"What the hell just happened?"

Guillermo stepped into the room. "You offended him." He ran out to Luca.

Sean's wife muttered, confused, "Him?" She went out to follow Guillermo.

Nandor had saw Guillermo leaving, so he followed him out too.

Luca was sitting on the step, just sobbing.

Guillermo kneeled down. "It's okay. They have no idea what they're even talking about."

Sean's wife then asked, "What the fuck is going on?"

"Yes, Gui-eeermo. I'd like to know that myself."

Guillermo slightly jumped at Nandor's booming voice.

"And why is Nadja crying?" Nandor began. He eyed his familiar. "Did you make her cry?"

"No! Of course not." Guillermo exchanged a glance with Luca.

Luca softly sobbed, "Go ahead. Tell them, Guillermo."

Guillermo stood up. "One, that isn't Nadja."

Nandor looked confused. "That's an impostor? Like a witch in disguise?"

Guillermo shook his head. "Well it is Nadja but isn't at the same time-"

"Demon possession?" Sean's wife suggested.

"No," Guillermo said so boldly that even Nandor flinched. "It's still the same person you know. But he's just being himself."

"What?" Nandor looked confused.

"Nadja is a transgender. FTM. And he prefers Luca," Guillermo explained.

Nandor looked confused still.

And Sean's wife looked disgusted.

Guillermo helped Luca up. "Now, if you excuse us, we're going home." As they headed home, Guillermo hoped he could figure out away to comfort Luca. Well, it would be easier, if he didn't have butterflies in his stomach.


	4. 4.

"Guillermo?" Luca softly called.

"Yeah?" Guillermo asked.

"Can you help me with something?" 

Guillermo paced toward Luca. "Yes? What is it?"

Luca held up a pair of scissors. "Can you help me cut my hair?"

Guillermo smiled, nodding. "Yeah. I can do that."

-

Luca glanced at Guillermo once he was done cutting his hair. "Does it look okay?"

Guillermo nodded. "Yeah. I looks perfect." His voice softened. "Is there anything else you need?"

Luca told him, "Well, I need some new clothes...and I wanna get this stupid make-up off."

Guillermo commented, "Well I can lend you some of my clothes for the time being."

Luca's eyes lit up. "You'd do that just for me?"

Guillermo nodded once again. "Yeah. I would." He quickly rushed to his room, and then came back with clothes for Luca to wear.

"Thanks." Luca took the clothes.

Guillermo turned away.

Luca then changed into the clothes he was given. "Finished."

Guillermo turned back around to face Luca. "How do you feel?"

Luca wore a big grin on his face. "So much better! Thank you!"

Guillermo noticed that this was happiest he had ever seen Luca. He smiled. "You're welcome. Now let's get that make-up off, shall we?"

Once Guillermo managed to get all of Luca's make-up off he said, "You know, you're quite handsome."

Luca giggled at that.

"Permission to kiss you?" Guillermo asked.

Luca smiled. "Permission granted."

And that's right when Guillermo leaned in and kissed him.


	5. 5

"What the bloody hell?" A voice angrily called.

Luca and Guillermo seemed to pull away from each other in an instant.

There stood Laszlo, looking extremely angry. 

Luca swallowed, nervous.

"Gizmo, do you wanna tell me why you're kissing my good lady wife?" Laszlo asked, clearly ready to kick Guillermo's ass.

"I-" Guillermo couldn't seem to find the words to say. "I-it w-won't h-happen a-again," he stuttered.

"It better not, or it's lights out for you," Laszlo told him, jestering a slit throat.

Laszlo turned to face Luca. "Now my dear, what have you done? And are those Gizmo's clothes?"

"I-" Luca began. "I did what was needed to be done. And yes. They're  _ Guillermo's  _ clothes."

Laszlo frowned. "Take them off right now. You look like a man. Go change back into your dress, my lady."

Luca stood. He took a step toward Laszlo and tried to lower his voice--it only lowered slightly. "I'm not your lady."

"What? Nadja, darling, you must be confused-" Laszlo got cut off.

Luca growled. "I'm not Nadja."

"Gizmo, what's she saying?" Laszlo asked.

Guillermo stood. " _ He's  _ saying that  _ he's  _ a  _ man." _

Laszlo gazed back at Luca. "My dear, you're not a man. And you never will be. You're just confused. Go back to the crypt and I'll meet you there."

Luca angrily huffed. He clenched his fists as he headed down the crypt.

Guillermo glared at Laszlo--he spit, "Asshole." Then, Guillermo followed Luca.


End file.
